Thumb Wars
Thumb Wars is a weekly show hosted/produced by Shaun dedicated to starting and encouraging dialogue and debate on a wide variety of topics within the video game industry. New episodes are released on Blistered Thumbs every Sunday. Episodes *The Changing of MMO (August 13th, 2012) *Wi(i)ll U Play the Game? (September 17th, 2012) *Toyko Game Show 2012 (September 24th, 2012) *Story in Video Games (October 22nd, 2012) *Video Game Horror: (Un)Dead or Alive? (November 5th, 2012) *Star Wars, Disney & LucasArts: From Here to Where? (November 6th, 2012) *Character Wars (November 12th, 2012) *The Games of 2013 Part 1 (November 19th, 2012) *The Games of 2013 Part 2 (November 26th, 2012) *A Wii U Review WITH(out) LYRICS (December 4th, 2012) *The Disappointments of 2012 (December 17th, 2012) *The Triumphs of 2012 (December 25th, 2012) *New Year's Eve Special (December 31st, 2012) *Gamer Resolutions 2013 Edition (January 8th, 2013) *Sony VS The Used Video Game (January 14th, 2013) *Night of the Dormant Games (January 21st, 2013) *SOLD! The Aftermath of THQ (January 28th, 2013) *Solving the Puzzle: The Next Xbox/Playstation (February 4th, 2013) *Video Game Movies: WoW, NFS & HL/P (February 18th, 2013) *After the Reveal: Examining the PS4 (February 28th, 2013) *Making Money at What Cost? (March 4th, 2013) *Assassins, Pirates & Annual Sequels (March 13th, 2013) *EA & Life After Riccitiello (March 25th, 2013) *To Review the Reviewers (April 3rd, 2013) *LucasArts, Laura Croft & Layoffs (April 12th, 2013) *Graphic Language: Crytek, Next Gen & Microsoft (April 16th, 2013) *Special! - Persona 3 vs. Persona 4 (April 22nd, 2013) *U & Mii Make 3: Nintendo Vs E3? (April 30th, 2013) *Special! - Last Chance for Square Enix? (May 6th, 2013) *EA/Star Wars: Power of the Dark Side? (May 14th, 2013) *Ninten-Dont's?: LPs & Twitter (May 20th, 2013) *Xbox One: The Loneliest Number (May 27th, 2013) *Sonic - The Once & Future Hog (June 3rd, 2013) *Pre-3: Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft (June 9th, 2013) *E3 2013 Roundtable Special (June 15th, 2013) *Console Exclusives: The Next Generation (June 25th, 2013) *Persona Problems? The Future of Atlus (July 2nd, 2013) *Broken Rage: Kickstarter & Double Fine (July 8th, 2013) *All Thumbs? The State of Game Criticism (July 16th, 2013) *2-For-1: Superheroes & Atlus Follow-Up (July 22nd, 2013) *Special! - Phil Fish and Death Threats (July 31st, 2013) *Special! - Tie-in-One: Sonic, Mega Man & Injustice (August 2nd, 2013) *Quarter Fallout: Breath of Fire, Nintendo Art, & More (August 5th, 2013) *Movies & Games: Zelda, Gran Turismo & the Future (August 13th, 2013) *2nd Hand Accounts: Gamestop & Xenoblade (August 19th, 2013) *Next Stage: Xbox One vs PS4 Continues (September 2nd, 2013) *Go Mighty - Keiji Inafune, Kickstarter, & Japan (September 9th, 2013) *Keeping Scores: Of Numbers & Reviews (September 17th, 2013) *Sold! Atlus, SEGA & What Comes Next (September 23rd, 2013) *Building a Head of Steam(OS) (September 30th, 2013) *Delaying Tactics (October 26th, 2013) *Controversy: Digital Only & Microtransactions (November 5th, 2013) *Too Soon? The Unfinished Xbox One & PS4 (November 14th, 2013) *Giving Thanks: Mario/Zelda, Digital & More (December 3rd, 2013) *Best of 2013 (January 9th, 2014) *A Fond Farewell for Now (January 25th, 2014) *VG Films I: Warcraft (February 3rd, 2014) *Nintendo's Future (February 9th, 2014) *VG Films II: Sly & Friends (March 7th, 2014) *The Ghostbusters Dilemma (March 11th, 2014) *Amidst the Titanfall (March 28th, 2014) *Shaun & Johnny Rant About Windows 8 (April 12th, 2014) *Return of the Star Wars (May 27th, 2014) *Pre-3 2014 - Sony & Microsoft (June 7th, 2014) *Pre-3 2014 - Nintendo & 3rd Parties (June 8th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #1 (June 10th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #2 (June 11th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #3 (June 12th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #4 (June 13th, 2014) *Post-E3 2014 Roundtable Part 1 (June 16th, 2014) *Post-E3 2014 Roundtable Part 2 (June 17th, 2014) *UP - Sailing to Trenzalore (July 8th, 2014) *Forgotten Gems of Gaming (July 12th, 2014) *P4GA & Anachronauts (July 26th, 2014) *Destiny of a Beta (July 31st, 2014) *Remembering Robin Williams (August 20th, 2014) *Fall of the Tomb Raider? (August 30th, 2014) *UG - Who Goes There Part 1 (September 3rd, 2014) *PSP Retrospective (September 9th, 2014) *UG - Engines of War (September 13th, 2014) *Wii Retrospective Part 1 (September 16th, 2014) *Xbox 360 Retrospective (September 30th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 1-3 (October 4th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 4-6 (October 7th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 7-9 (October 10th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 10-12 (October 13th, 2014) *Top 10 Games for Halloween (October 15th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 13-15 (October 16th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 16-18 (October 19th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 19-21 (October 22nd, 2014) *A Monstrous October 22-24 (October 25th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 25-27 (October 28th, 2014) *A Monstrous October Conclusion (October 31st, 2014) *Over the Garden Wall (November 4th, 2014) Blistered Reviews On January 18th, 2014, an offshoot of Thumb Wars was released called Blistered Reviews. Shaun looks at various video games and gives a review for each one. *Ep. #1 - Mobile/PC Roundup (January 18th, 2014) *Ep. #2 - Banner Saga (January 27th, 2014) *Ep. #3 - Broken Age (January 27th, 2014) *Ep. #4 - DBZ: Battle of Z (February 6th, 2014) *Ep. #5 - One Piece: Romance Dawn (February 11th, 2014) *Ep. #6 - Bravely Default (February 18th, 2014) *Ep. #7 - Lightning Returns (February 25th, 2014) *Ep. #8 - February Review Roundup (February 27th, 2014) *Ep. #9 - South Park: The Stick of Truth (March 4th, 2014) *Ep. #10 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (March 14th, 2014) *Ep. #11 - Yoshi's New Island (March 18th, 2014) *Ep. #12 - Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (March 22nd, 2014) *Ep. #13 - Infamous Second Son (March 25th, 2014) *Ep. #14 - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z (April 3rd, 2014) *Ep. #15 - Disney Magical World (April 9th, 2014) *Ep. #16 - Conception II (April 15th, 2014) *Ep. #17 - Mario Golf World Tour (April 26th, 2014) *Ep. #18 - Kirby Triple Deluxe (April 28th, 2014) *Ep. #19 - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 3rd, 2014) *Ep. #20 - Tesla Effect (May 10th, 2014) *Ep. #21 - Child of Light (May 17th, 2014) *Ep. #22 - Wolfenstein: The New Order (May 24th, 2014) *Ep. #23 - Watch_Dogs (June 4th, 2014) *Ep. #24 - Transistor/Munin (June 24th, 2014) *Ep. #25 - Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark/Angry Birds Epic (June 28th, 2014) *Ep. #26 - The Wolf Among Us (July 17th, 2014) *Ep. #27 - One Piece: Unlimited World Red (July 23rd, 2014) *Ep. #28 - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright (August 27th, 2014) *Ep. #29 - Destiny (September 20th, 2014) *Ep. #30 - Hyrule Warriors (September 24th, 2014) *Ep. #31 - Disney Infinity 2.0 (September 27th, 2014) *Ep. #32 - Super Smash Ultimax (October 8th, 2014) *Ep. #33 - Shantae & The Pirate's Curse (October 24th, 2014) Links Thumb Wars on TGWTG Thumb Wars on Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs